


Away Too Long

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Steve has to go away for the weekend, much to Bucky's dismay.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Away Too Long

Bucky: Are you sure it’s going to take all weekend? 

Steve: Yes, Bucky. This mission isn’t a quick, in and out type of situation. It is going to be complicated and I will be gone all weekend. 

Bucky: I don’t want you to go! Who am I supposed to talk to while you’re away?

Steve: We live in a tower with about ten other people. There has to be somebody you get along with. 

Bucky: Tony can’t stand to be in the same room as me for more than thirty seconds, Natasha is still mad because I shot her, Clint is still mad because I shot Natasha, Bruce is still mad because I shot Natasha and killed Tony’s parents, Wanda hates me because I used to work for HYDRA, Pietro hates me because Wanda hates me, Vision avoids me because of what happened to Rhodey, Rhodey won’t talk to me because of what happened to him, Thor is on Asgard for a family reunion, and don’t even get me started on Sam. 

Steve: It can’t actually be that bad. 

Bucky: It is. *hugging him* Besides, I’m going to miss your cuddles. You’re comfy, you make me feel safe. 

Steve: It’ll be fine, Buck. I’ll be gone for two days. *strokes his hair* Wow, your hair is really soft after you wash it. Have you been using a new conditioner?

Bucky: Yeah, Thor brought it from Asgard. 

Steve: I like it.

Bucky: Thanks. Hey, wait a minute! Don’t think distracting me is going to make me any less upset that you’re leaving! 

Steve: It was worth a shot.

Bucky: If you have to go, would it be all right if I borrowed your sweater? It smells like you. 

Steve: Fine, but don’t stretch it out with your metal arm.

Bucky: I promise I will keep my metal arm out of your sweater.

Steve: I should really be going now, but before I leave, how about a kiss?

Bucky: Okay. *kisses him goodbye*


End file.
